Nothing Can Be Gone Forever
by Sky of Diamonds
Summary: Bella leaves cause Edward is too protective.She soon has a new family.What if years later they meet again, Edward depressed and alone and Bella, a proud mother and wife with a perfect life.What happens when destiny collides...again? Post BD!
1. Too OverProtective!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now if you'll excuse me so I can go sob in a corner!**

**Hope you like the story! Its one of my first**

Chapter 1: Too Over Protective

I looked in the mirror and tucked the loose strands of fly away hair back behind my ear. I walked out of our bedroom and down the stairs. My eco-friendly shopping bag hung off the end of the railing, I swiftly picked it up and slid it up my arm, then grabbed my purse. Edward was watching a baseball game with Emmett and they were yelling like wild animals as the teams made touchdowns or was it hole-in-one, whatever I was not interested. I walked in, at first they didn't even notice me as I sat down next to my wonderful husband, Edward.

I kissed his cheek, "Bye, honey I'm gonna go to the grocery store, keep it down so you don't wake up Nessie, if she wakes u-".

I was cut off by Emmett before I could finish,"We know what to do, your such a typical mom, gosh!" he stated. Rudely.

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Edward, "I love you, babe. I'll be back soon!" I knew he worried about me when I left so I made sure to assure him that I was fine.

"Bye. I love yo-" again our conversation was interrupted by none other than Emmett.

"Oh, I love you too, pumpkin cakes!" he snickered. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I couldn't stand the way Emmett did that. I hopped in my gray Land Rover and sat there, I loved this car. Edward got it for me, as my "birthday" present, even though I really wasn't getting any older.

I stuck my key in the ignition and slowly turned it, loving the purr of my engine. I gunned the pedal and sped down the road. I remember hating when Edward would drive so fast, now I understand how they felt and as I sat in the soft leather seats I reminisced on those times.

In less than two minutes I was in a parking spot at Albertson's, the lot was pretty filled. For Forks, that is. I grabbed a shopping cart and wheeled it through the automatic sliding doors. There were many aisles and the floor and walls were white, the floor a cheap laminate.

I went to the baby section where I purchased baby food, diapers, and other necessities for Renesmee, unlike all the other Cullens, she was the only one who didn't drink blood. Well, that is, until she turns 15 and will become a vampire.

I walked down the candy aisle and grabbed two Hershey bars, I had never lost my taste for chocolate even after becoming a vampire, I still ate it. Greedily. Edward thought I was un-normally weird, I always laughed at that.

As I made my way towards the register I grabbed another tube of toothpaste and some hair products. There was a young woman at the register, she quickly scanned my purchases and complimented me on my new pink baby doll. This made me smile, it was one of the few outfits I had picked out without Rosalie and Alice's suggestions. I thanked her as she eyed it, grabbed my bag and headed out into the warm night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slid my key out of the ignition and jumped out of the car, forgetting my strength causing a minor earthquake to shake the forests of Forks, Washington. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was unlocked, the door swung open and sitting in the living room staring at me was my husband. He was weirdly looking at me with anger and worry flashing on his face. I have to admit, I was down right confused. Why was he looking at me like that? I didn't do anything, did I? I don't think I did anything. But with Edward, you never know.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Before I had pondered that it was me but what if it was someone else. Now I was worried. What if it was Nessie? Oh no, my baby! I ran up the stairs avoiding Edward, whom had not yet answered my question

She was still laying in her crib. I smiled to myself, she was so adorable. I tiptoed back down the steps. "You have been gone for about an hour. What the hell makes you think you can just go out for hours? Where the hell were you, anyway?" he yelled at me.

I was shocked and I let my jaw drop to prove it. Who did he think he was freaking talking to? I was his wife and I loved him, and now he is going to make up shit. Well then, this is not how its gonna be. "What the hell, is your problem? A mother cannot go to the grocery store to get her baby some things without practically being smothered by her husband. You might as well put me on a leash, you asshole!" I cringed, I knew I had lost my temper and I couldn't do that being a newborn but I didn't care I was mad.

He sighed loudly and I began to sob dryly, one of the human things I missed, being able to cry. I don't know why life is so bitchtastic. He embraced me and I laid on his chest until I heard Nessie crying. I got up and walked towards the stairs, I looked at her, she was adorable. I picked her up and walked down the stairs as I grabbed a bottle off of the counter. I turned back and walked up the stairs.

It took 40 minutes to get her back to sleep as I rocked her in the chair. I looked at the clock, it was almost 10 PM. The way Edward was acting lately it was either Jasper, weirdness, or PMS. I laughed at that. I guessed it was probably number 2 and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed some light grey Aeropostale sweatpants and a tight cami (both on profile) and swiftly changed.

I walked out of the house, it was pelting snow. Even after my change I still hated it with disgust. As I began walking down the road, I was pulled back by something strong and took back into the house. It was Edward. I couldn't believe him.

"What's wrong now, am I forbidden to see Alice?" I sarcastically said but the anger penetrated my voice.

He stood there calmly, "No, that is not the case. It is snowing and very cold." He thinks I am still a vulnerable human.

"Edward, I am a vampire, not a china teacup." I said sharply.

He shook his head at me and I made a grimace,"You know, just because you are a vampire, doesn't mean you are indestructible! You need to get a grip on yourself." I felt the anger rush through my body he was utterly terrible. Before I knew was it I was crouched and about to pounce when he began to back up towards the corner of the room. He began to crouch too. Before anything could happen, Alice and Emmett burst into the room. Edward was snarling and growling and the same sounds were coming from me.

"Hey I can't believe you decided to wrestle and didn't invite me!" he said laughing. Although, as soon as he had said this he looked at both of us and realized this was real.

Alice opened her mouth and was about to something when I pounced on him and we began rolling around on the ground. I was winning, being a newborn was giving me an advantage. Otherwise, he would be winning! We thrashed this way and that. We scratched, we bit, we clawed, we punched, but after about 5 minutes of fighting that felt like 5 years, I stood up. His eyes were black in anger, I figured mine were too, but instead of continuing the fight I ran up the stairs into Nessie's room.

I grabbed a suitcase from the closet and silently put most of her clothes in it. I then ran to our room and took two extra large suitcase and filled it with all of my clothes. Then got another bag for my toiletries. I then continued this until all of Nessie and I's items were in a bag. They were 32 bags by the door. I picked her up from her crib, the only things left in the room was the furniture. I walked down the stairs, she was still asleep in my arms. No one was there they had all left to the Cullen mansion.

I threw everything into my SUV and buckled Renesmee into her carseat. We arrived at the bottom and I stepped out and walked through the front door. Everyone including Edward was sitting in the living room when I walked in. They must have figured I just wanted some time alone. I am surprised Alice didn't see this in a vision. Maybe it was because I was continually changing my mind about what I was about to do.

I walked over to them all and gave them all loving hugs and kisses. Then I got to Edward, I didn't want to see his face at all. He was terrible, he was the reason this was happening. I walked past him not saying a word, not looking in his eyes, giving him a hug, a kiss, because I knew if I did I would forget everything and stay. I trudged towards the door fighting the tears that were not there. I opened the door and got in my car, they must not have realized I had Nessie because I heard Edward say he was going to check on her as I zoomed down the hill.

I glanced back at Nessie as I heard a ringing, blood curling, furious scream boom through Washington, escape Edward's mouth. I fought myself as I tried to turn back, I drove down the hill and out of Washington at a slow 70 mph. I wanted Renesmee to stay asleep and I was too absorbed in my thoughts to go faster.

I sighed as we past the Come Again sign that sat on the Washington and Oregon border line. I sniffled as I left my life to start a new one. I pulled into a rest stop and sat there for the rest of the night while Nessie slept and I silently and tearlessly cried.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you do a peice of happiness will be donated to a teenage girl in Las Vegas who has a Fanfiction with the penname, **


	2. New Start!

**Disclaimer: Duh! I don't own Twilight! I know sad, right! **

**Here is chapter 2 of Never Can Be Gone Forever! I hope you enjoy it! Review and give me ideas! TTYL! Of course it is BPOV!**

Chapter 2: Moved On

I was pulled out of my daydream/cry. I looked around, it was weird almost like I had fallen asleep but I knew that was impossible considering the fact that I was a vampire. I looked back at Renesmee, she was still silently sleeping, I was in a trance as smiled at her. I looked at the windshield towards a sound that had taken me from my trance and my faux sleep.  
Out on a bench beside the mens' bathroom sat a young boy around 12 yrs. old. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. He had dirty blonde hair, a freckled face, and beautiful topaz eyes that could only belong to a vampire. He was sobbing dryly and my heart reached out for the boy.

As I walked over he looked me up and down curiously, stopping at my eyes. I sat beside him on the bench, "Hello there, I am Bella, may I ask what is wrong?" I asked him. He was so adorable, I just wanted to hug him but didn't for fear of being thought as weird. Even though I knew I already was.

"I umm, I mean Hi, I am Chase, I know this sounds weird if you aren't one but, are you a vampire?" he questioned.  
I smiled at him, "Yes, yes I am and you, I am guessing you are vampire too, right!?" I asked him hoping I was right. For one of the first times I was not thinking about Edward at all, I had now found this boy and was unusually content for my situation.  
He immediately brightened, "Yes I am, I..I was kicked out of my coven because I couldn't bear to drink from humans. So, I had been sneaking animals but they found out. So, now I am alone. What about you?"

I laughed, "Well, I left my vampire family, because they were very overprotective of me and now I am sorta on my own too. Even though, I know they are looking for me." I looked up, the sun was beginning to rise and I noticed a sparkle coming from our skin. "Do you want to come in my car, because the sun is beginning to peak, wouldn't want raise attention? I asked.

He nodded and stood up, I led him to my Land Rover, "Nice car, it sure is pretty!" he exclaimed kindly. I giggled. I opened the door for him and he hopped inside, I then walked to the other side and got in the driver' seat.

" Hey, Chase do you have a power? I can tell when others have powers, do you? I turned the engine on.

"Yeah, I do, but I didn't let anyone else at my old coven know, I can-" he paused and sniffed. "Excuse me, is there a human in this car, I am not attracted to it but am just curious, it doesn't smell pure. Like it is half human and half nothing. Half dead. Half vampire."

I sighed and the memories came back to me. A lot had happened so I tried to summarize it, "Uhh.. well, I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, I met Edward, a wonderful vampire while I was human, we fell in love, then he left me, then he came back. After that we got married and that's our daughter, Renesmee or Nessie in the back. Then I begged him to turn me into a vampire. We, well I am running from him, he is too protective and I am just very mad at him at the moment, but I am sorry about this. I have only been a vampire for about 6 months, Renesmee's age, and will forever look in my 20's and am 19 yrs. old. I mean, how about you, how long have you been a vampire?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds, then finally stated, " I have been a vampire for about 2 years and 6 months."  
"Well, I don't really know where to go, hold on..." I fumbled through a bag in the back seat before pulling out my purple Mac laptop. I turned it on and went onto Google and searched "rainiest cities in the US". I then knew where we were going. "Okay, Chase, are you ready to go to Columbus, Ohio!" He smiled and I drove onto the freeway, I wasn't even thinking about Edward and I felt like my mind was just soaring. I listened to Chase talk and ask me questions, I also let him feed and hold Nessie.

I enjoyed Chase and as he talked, I felt like a mother to him, and I began to truly love him as one of my own. I was as happy as if I had never left Edward but then he asked, "What was Edward like?". I gulped, I hadn't expected him to ask this. He obviously could tell I was uncomfortable, because he asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said as he sketched a picture of Nessie in his notepad.

"Well, hmm.., he was very protective, he loved me, he was very controlled with himself around humans, he understood me, he was beautiful, bronze hair, topaz eyes, pale, ice skin, typical vampire, but he was sweet, caring, I loved him, a lot, but he just wouldn't let me be a real vampire, as if I was a glass vase on the edge of a counter in a 9.0 earthquake on the Richter Scale. It just wasn't how I wanted to live as a vampire, he could read minds too, everyone's except mine." I finished.

"You know my power is blocking out powers such as mind reading,visions of me, and the like. I also am not at all attracted to human blood. I am still working on my ability to be invisible. I have been working on it but tend to not know when I am there or not. A lot. Wait, you never got to tell me what yours were, what are they?" I asked him. I was very curious.

"Well, I am able to shape shift-" and right there he shape shifted into a golden retriever puppy. "I can make other things shape shift!" he exclaimed as he changed back and turned his notepad into a frog. "And, lastly I can control animals' minds. Uhh.., yeah that's about it." he said contentedly. Lucky, he had really cool powers.

He asked me many questions about the Cullens and as we made our way into Billings, Montana I was wanting to rest and stop driving. "Do you wanna pull into this Best Western and relax a little?" I asked. He nodded so I got off the freeway. We stopped at a Best Western and I flicked out my wallet. I swiped out one of the 212 credit cards and we checked into the room.

"Wow! You have a lot of money!" He exclaimed. I laughed, that's what I used to think when Alice would flash her credit cards.

I turned on the TV and let Chase choose, he hooked himself on an episode of MTV Cribs. I walked into the suite's bedroom and flopped on the unneeded bed.

My cell phone rang in my pocket, I glanced at the caller ID, it read "Alice". I reluctantly answered it, "Hello" I said into the phone.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you just left. I didn't see it coming until you came downstairs but Esme told me not to interfere. Edward is in hysterics. He misses you and Nessie! I can't believe this!" She sounded sad and mad as she yelled into the phone. I had never heard her like this.

"Alice, hold on, are you okay, what is going on?" I stated calmly trying to rub it off on her.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, except my best friend/sister and niece left, my brother sits and cries all day, and whenever anyone mentions your name Esme sits in a corner and sobs while sucking her thumb. Oh yeah, not much at all!" she said sarcastically. I was sad but now I had Chase and now Edward knew what it felt like to have everything you love taken away from you.

I was not going back. I knew that. "I am sorry, Alice! I love you guys-" she cut me off before I could finish what I was going to say.

"So you are coming back, I knew you come to your senses!" she exclaimed. I could almost feel her jumping up and down.

I sniffed and almost began to whimper as I said, "I am sorry, Alice, but I have moved on. I love all of you but I can't live that way being confined to a place like I am so fragile. I am sorry, Alice to everyon-" before I could finish the phone went dead, she had hung up.

I sat in the bed tearlessly weeping. I layed there, Chase came in and embraced me in a hug. I glanced at the clock it had been an hour so I got up, changed into some skinny jeans and an American Eagle t-shirt, and began to feed Nessie her baby food and Chase changed the channel to Spongebob.

A knock pounded loudly on the door and I sat Renesmee down to answer it. I swung the door open and a man stood there, he had shaggy caramel brown hair, topaz eyes, yeah that's right topaz eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white Abercrombie Tshirt, he had good muscles but not overwhelmingly so.

"Oh my gosh!" we both said at the same time as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Come in, I mean if you would like to." I said, blushing. He stepped inside and looked at the two bedrom, kitchen, and living room suite. He spotted Nessie and leaned down and smiled at her, she gurgled happily.

I smiled, "So, this is quite the coincidence." I said as I closed the door. Chase stood in front of me as if he was my protector, I pulled him back to my side.

"Umm.. yeah, I had just come down here wondering if you would turn your TV down, but I was quite suprised when I saw someone of my kind." he said nervously.

We sat on the couch and talked for the next hour. I learned that he was 21 yrs old and had been for 8 yrs. We all had a lot in common.

Oh! And his name was Hayden. It was easier than I had thought to get over Edward and I was happy and on my way to the happiness I had felt when I fell in love with Edward. Two vampires in one week, boy, oh, boy!

**Did you like it!? Tell me in a review! So, tell me if you like Hayden. She needs some way to get over Edward, although don't worry they will get back together. I'd like to thank deepcutfighter (DCF)! Just cause I like her! She always reviews my story so be like DCF and click that button below then type something nice!**


	3. A New Beginning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything really except for my puppies, Emmett and Jasper.**

**I really do have two puppies named Emmett and Jasper! They're brothers! lOL! Super cute, too! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

We had been in the hotel with Ryder for almost a week when I spoke up. Ryder, Chase, Nessie, and I had sort of become a family. I the mother/ wife, Ryder the father/ husband, Chase the older brother/ son, and Renesmee the baby sister/ daughter. It was perfect.

Me and Ryder had bonded and now he would give me pecks on the lips. I liked it a lot, the tingling sensation but it was not exactly the same as when Edward would kiss me.

One day I had to ask the question, "We have all became so close, but I've been thinking maybe we should start our own coven, well family." I said nervously.

I thought Ryder might say no, I knew Chase would stay, but Ryder was an independent vampire. He nodded in a yes. "Well then what should we call ourselves?" I asked. Since my and Nessie's surname was now Swan, Chase's was Aerofinn, and Ryder's being Motley, we came up with Aeroswanly. That is how we became the Aeroswanly's of Columbus, Ohio.

We checked out and continued our journeys Ryder in his Mercedes sports car and me and the kids in my Land Rover. Oh god, why am I thinking like this I am not Chase's mom. Unfortunately. I love him, so much! He is a great kid.

"So, Chase I was thinking we could go for a family role to keep our cover. What do you think?" I asked him reluctantly. I didn't want him to not want me to be his mom. I just loved him as my own so much.

He responded as if hope had just filled his body, "Really, I would love it if you were my mom, I've never had a mom. and you're so cool, like a big sister mom, I love you, ... mom." If I had still been a human, tears would have flooded my eyes but I sniffed and embraced him in a hug. It took us 3 more days to get to Ohio. I had bought us a beautiful 6 bedroom house in a lovely community.

It had a large front and backyard, it was the perfect place to raise a family. We unpacked everything and I had all new furniture peices awaiting our arrival. It felt like a real family and I liked it. I liked it. A lot.

We went hunting that night, it was like a family trip, we laughed and ran around with each other. I had dreamt about this and I thought about Rose and how she must have felt when her dreams of a child were taken away. I sighed.

Tommorrow would be a rainy day, we would go enroll Chase for school. We had all fit into our roles. It was like being in a show, sort of as we played our parts for the public eye. I was 27 and was the mother of both children. Ryder was 28 and the father of both. Chase was 9 and was the older brother. Nessie was her real age and was the adorable little baby sister.

We got visits from 4 neighbors, welcoming us to the neighborhood, it was so sweet. I love it here, with my new family. It's a new beginning. My new beginning! I don't need Edward, he's a protective old scumbag! That's not true, but it sure makes me feel better! Hhummpph!

**I think thats so funny! "** **I don't need Edward, he's a protective old scumbag! That's not true, but it sure makes me feel better! Hhummpph!" Review!**


	4. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**I am so sorry to all the people who like this story that I haven't updated this story lately. I've been super busy with the holidays. Anyway, I just wanna thank everyone who likes my stories! Hope you like chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The Phone Call

BPOV

I drove Chase to his school in the morning it was called Ferndonner Middle School, he would be starting 6th grade. We stepped in the office, an older woman named Ms. Bosko sat at the front desk. I filled out like 8 forms and Chase was ready for school. I hugged him and told him to control himself and I would pick him up after school.

As I drove home, I thought about how happy I was but Edward kept appearing in my thoughts so I stopped and focused myself on driving.

I was bored without anyone to talk to so I got on the computer and began signing up for tennis lessons, The Socialite Book Club, and a "mother mixer" every morning at 10:00 AM.

I didn't have much to do so I made a pie, no one would eat and took care of Nessie. Ryder was at work, he had found a job as Head CEO of the President of Stedjo Inc.

I looked at the clock, 1:00 PM ticked by, only one and a half more hours till I pick up Chase. I was watching a soap opera and as Alyssa woke from her coma to find her twin brother Alex standing above her, my phone rang. I took it from the table and read the ID: "Edward", it read. Oh no, Edward! I had to be brave and I was going to face this, dead on. I was happy now and did not need Edward.

I answered, "Hello, you have reached the Aeroswanly residence!" I said happily into the phone.

Edward didn't respond for a minute but finally said, "Bella, is that you, love." he mumbled to the phone's speaker.

I tried to pretend I did not know who was calling and stated ecstatically, "Why, yes it is but, who is calling?".

"What, what do you mean, who is calling, it's me Edward, you're love." I felt bad but decided to make this fun and tell him the truth.

" Oh, Edward, how are you? I asked.

He mumbled, "I need you back Bella! I can't live without you, please!" I was so tired of his crap. I would come back and he would be just the stubborn overprotective man, well vampire, I left behind.

"I am sorry Edward but I am not coming back, so I will be sending the divorce papers to your home. Is that all right with you?" I asked. I truly was sorry, and was not being mean, but Edward was truly an ass and I am tired of it.

"I can't believe you, where are you? Do the Volturis have you or have the werewolfs brainwashed you?" he asked me in a worried tone.

"No, Edward it is nothing like that, I have just moved on." I said, I could feel myself choking up.

"What do you mean, and who are the Aeroswanlys'?" he asked. I wanted to lie but I knew he deserved the decency of the truth.

"Well, I have joined another family, well coven, and..." I said before being interrupted.

He began, " Oh, I get it, when you ran away you met others and combined your last names." he said with sorrow in his voice.

"I am sorry Edward, but Ryder has more to provide and I love my new son, Chase. I can't just come back to you. You have hurt me too much and I have finally seen what everyone had been trying to convince me of, so I am sorry. I may have hurt you but I need to take care of myself. I have always been so selfless but I have to think of myself this time." I said, I realized I was sobbing and immediately stopped not wanting to sound weak.

"Well, then bye then. I am sorry I wasn't good enough." he said sadly and I hung up the phone.

It was almost 2:00 PM, so I locked up the house and I went to go get Chase.

**Did you like it? Thought it was terrible? Review and tell me! I know, this chappie wasn't very exciting I just needed a sorta filler chapter. I know long for a filler but anyway REVIEW!**


	5. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by me.**

**Okay, here is chapter 5, my second chapter today you guys should be grateful. But I guess I owe you since I haven't updated in like a week. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: 10 Years Later

**BPOV**

We had moved a year ago to Mobile, Alabama, it was very rainy and a very small town that reminded me of Forks. Chase was in 6th grade again and Nessie was starting 4th grade. I loved Ryder, we were so compatible. I loved him!

Every now and then a stray image of Edward's face would mingle into my mind and I would quickly shoot it down, I was happy. I had many new friends here, a wonderful husband (for real), and two beautiful children.

Today was a beautiful Wednesday morning and I had a busy day ahead of me. I sat up and kissed Ryder, then jumped in the shower and I let the hot water sprinkle on me until Ryder knocked on the door, making me come out.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a deep blue blouse that I had had for a while. I walked into the hall and knocked on Chase's door and woke Renesmee. I went down the stairs and began making breakfast for Nessie as they got dressed. I sat the waffles on the table as they came down. Nessie ate them and we ran to the car. We were running a little late.

I dropped them off at school and went to the PTA meeting. After that I went to the mall to get clothes for Chase and Nessie. I was walking through Macy's in the children's department, my arms were crowded with bags but they were like feathers to my immortal body.

I made my way towards the make up section and purchased a few shades of eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss. As I was heading towards California Pizza Kitchen to have lunch with Jessica, Chase's friend, West's mother. I rode up the escalator and as I made my way to the top My eye caught contact with a very familuar sight. It wasn't possible that this could be who I thought it was. No, not a chance!

The girl was Alice, good old Alice. I stood with my mouth open as we looked at each other before I said, "Oh my gosh! Is that you Alice?!" I said not trusting my eyes.

"Yeah, Bella, is that really you!" she mumbled. I nodded excitedly. She embraced me and began tearlessly sobbing into my jacket. I didn't know what was causing this sudden breakdown from Alice, we walked to my car and she explained. I guess I would call Jessica later with an excuse.

"Jas... Jasper.... told me.. I... I... was.... a... brat... wh...whe...when...I maxed....out.. the..... credit card, a..and now... my...my visions aren't working!" she sobbed.

I looked at the clock, Oh no, it was freaking 2:20 PM. "Oh, Alice, I hope you don't mind but I need to pick up my kids. It'll only take a minute." I told her.

"That's fine, I can't wait to see Nes..., wait a minute you said "kids", what do you mean?!" she said forgetting her own problems with urgency.

I had forgotten that they didn't know yet, "Oh, I didn't have another kid that's for sure but I adopted one, his name is Chase. Well, I guess I should explain, the night I left I stopped at a rest stop in Oregon and saw Chase who had been kicked out of his human drinking coven because he wanted to hunt animals instead. So, I took him in." I said, out of the breath that I didn't need.

"Oh, so its just you, Nessie, and Chase?" she asked me kindly.

Gosh! I guess I have to tell her. "Well, no not exactly, I...I... got remarried."

"What?" she screamed. Oh, god, a lecture from Alice, she is gonna be so mad that I left her, brother. "I can't believe you didn't let me plan the wedding!" I was shocked by what she had said I thought she would be mad.

I turned into the school. "How is Edward and the other Cullens?" I asked her. I parked in one of the open spots, "Hold on I'll be right back." I went into the building and picked up Nessie and Chase.

Nessie jumped in the backseat and before I could warn Chase, he jumped in the front seat, not paying attention and sat on Alice's lap. They both screamed. "Who's this weird lady in our car?" he bellowed.

"Hey, I am not weird and who are you, you... munchkin!?" Alice said calming down a little.

"Chase sit in the back with Renesmee." I said as he hopped out and I turned on the engine.

Alice looked at me with shock on her face, "That's Chase, okay, weird introductions. Hi, Renesmee, I haven't seen you in so long?"

Nessie gave her a weird look, "That's because I don't know you ma'am.... Oh, wait a minute! Aren't you Aunt Allison?" she said.

"No, I am Aunt Alice." She turned back to me. "So who is the lucky man who married you, huh, huh?"

"Oh, his name is Ryder, but we are going to have to take care of some things first, we have roles here, so I am their mother, Ryder the father, and they are the children. We need a role for you. Hmmm.. Oh I know, you could be my sister who just broke up with her husband. How's that?" She shrugged.

"I guess, that could work, it's kind of true." she said.

I drove home and we got Alice situated. As I was preparing her for her stay. Ryder came in, I ran towards the door and gave him a passionate kiss. I had forgetten Alice's prescence and immediately felt stupid.

Alice stood in the doorway and he looked at Alice kindly, "Hello, I don't believe we have met, I am Ryder." He held out his hand and she took it.

"This is Alice, my sister!" she wasn't exactly my sister but it felt like it. "She'll be staying with us for a little while." I said.

He nodded, "That's fine! I'll be back." he walked up the stairs.

"Are you done with your homework?" I yelled up the stairs to the children.

"Almost!" was the response I got.

I looked at Alice, "I think I'll just stay here for a few days and then I'll go back with the Cullen's just up the road." Oh my! The Cullens were here, in Alabama.

**So you loved it, right? Then tell me!**

**IMPORTANT****: Okay I didn't want you guys to have to deal with an author's note so here you go. In this story Jacob didn't impriont on Renesmee. So there are no ties between them. Secondly, Renesmee grows at a normal rate in this story! Kay, thanks! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Hello, Again!

**Disclaimer: Newsflash! I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6: Hello, Again

BPOV

It had been two days, the kids were at school, Ryder was at work, and I was vacuuming the living when Alice skipped down the stairs with her suitcases. "I think I am going to go back now, could you give me a ride?" she asked. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, that's fine, let me just finish this!" I said, worry shook my voice, it had been a long time. What would they say to me? "Okay, I am ready!" I said to Alice as I grabbed my purse while she turned off Spongebob.

I spent the whole ride shaking in excitement.... nervousness.... fright.... worry, whatever it was. I was very unsure about this!

We pulled to a large, beige mansion simulaur to ours except hidden away in the forest. Jasper stood in the driveway his eyes black as he tried not to sob.

Alice leapt out before I even parked the car. She ran into Jasper's arms and twirled around. They held onto each other for about ten minutes, I felt awkward, as if I was intruding on a personal moment.

I coughed quietly. That got their attention. Jasper walked up to me slowly. "A little nervous, huh?" I chuckled humorlessly. He slowly hugged me. "I missed you, Bella! I'm so glad you're back! Now, Edward might come out of his room and stop being such a wimp and you guys can fall in love-" he began rattling on until he stopped. I was almost shaking with discomfort. "Wait, why do you feel uncomfortable?!" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just we're kinda rushing this." I stated. He smiled apolegetically.

Alice walked up slowly, "Are you going to tell them?" she inquired.

"Later." I said, dragging the word out. She nodded understanding.

She took my hand and led me into the mansion, Jasper following behind silently. I looked back, "Alice will be Alice!" he mouthed. I giggled lightly. She plopped me onto the sofa in their living room. It was a replica inside to the one in Forks. The entire family sat looking at me suspensfully.

Finally, Emmett hopped up and hugged me tightly, my big brother, although he looked like he would crush you, he was really a teddy bear. "I missed you so much! Now everything will be fine" he said releasing. A clownish, retarted smile plastered on his face.

I glanced around again and noticed Edward wasn't their but I sensed his presence. Esme and Carlisle hugged me, murmuring, "We missed you's" and the like.

Finally, Rosalie was left. We stood across from each other. "Hi, Rose." I said shyly, her intimidating beauty making me feel insecure.

"Oh, I missed you Bella! I've never seen Edward so upset and sad!" she said embracing me.

I smiled and bolted up the stairs. Everyone knew what I was doing. When I reached the top, I slowed to a walk. Excitment was overflowing, but worry was bubbling out too in my head.

I opened the door, that his smell was coming from. I saw him in fetal position lying on the floor, sucking his thumb. I couldn't believe I had reduced him to this. His eyes were black. So was his once beautiful bronze hair and his clothes.

"Edward." I said reluctanly. He kind of scared me, what happened. I felt the tears that would never come out build in my chest.

"It's not Edward, my name is Black Death Blade." he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he slowly interupted me in his low, deep, sad emo voice. "Shh... Silence is the most powerful cry." He then closed his eyes and peacefully curled away. Whispering to myself, "He was repeating "Sometimes, I just feel so alone." I saw a pile of broken razors in the corner, there were about a hundred, all snapped in half.

"Edward. I'm so sorry!" I said. I extended my arms to hug him but he shifted.

"I sit here crying, not because I miss you, but because I know I'll never have a chance to hurt you like you hurt 've made me laugh, You've made me cry,You've made me heartbroken,You've made me die.' he said. I sniffed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I bit my lip, "Well, I'll be going now I have to go to the school." I said.

They looked at me in awe, "You're going to school, so are we, except Edward, we have just been taking a break, trying to help him. Even my power doesn't work. Why haven't we seen you?" Jasper said sadly. Alice sat silently looking at me curiously

I bit my lip, how could I have let this slip. "I'm sorry, I should have told you." I said guilt ripping at my dead heart.

"I am married to a vampire named Ryder. I have a son named Chase and of course, Nessie. We've been together for a while kinda have our own coven." Everyone's jaw dropped. I heard Rosalie whisper, "Sure got over Eddie fast!" I sighed and ran out the door. Leaving everyone glaring at Rosalie.

**THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY! YAY! Okay now I hope I have repaid you for neglecting this story I just have others I've been working on.**


	7. The EmoLicious Cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Hot Topic, Limited Too, or Quiksilver. When you thing about it like that. It kinda makes you feel crappy.**

**Here is chapter 7 of Nothing Can Be Gone Forever. Sorry it took so long to update! Okay everyone listen, this is super IMPORTANT! My characters are going to wear described clothing from Hot Topic, Quiksilver, etcetera. So instead of posting it on my page it is now at the bottom of the story!**

Chapter 7: The Emo-licious Cure

BPOV

I decide I wasn't going to let Rosalie get to me. She never was nice to me except after I had Nessie. So, I made my mind that I was going to go back there tonight with the one thing that could break Edward of his trance, Renesmee.

I heard Ryder's Mercedes SLK350 Roadster (AN: I don't speak _Car and Driver_ I just looked it up online) in the driveway. "Are you guys done with your homework?" I yelled up the staircase.

"Yes!" echoed from above. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:37. The front door opened revealing a smiling Ryder. He looked so hot, it was almost impossible to keep my eyes away from below his beautiful face.

"Hey, Rider! So how was work? I missed you! We have plans tonight, so go change out of that suit and put on the clothes I have laid out on the bed." I said to him as he gave me a wonderfully liberating kiss on the lips.

He smiled. "Well, hello Bella! I think I could do that. I missed you too." He jogged up the stairs. I was wearing my Hot Kiss Grey Flaming Heart Skinny Jeans, Tripp Black And White Striped Long-Sleeved Top, and Penthouse Leopard Bow Heels.

I admit that I so did not look like the conventional mom. But at the same time, the conventional mother wasn't a 19 year old girl who happened to be a vampire. I was wearing smoky eye makeup and peachy pink lips.

Ryder came down the stairs now in the outfit I had picked for him and he so didn't look like the conventional dad. His hair was gelled into a fohawk and he looked like he should be at a photo shoot for Hot Topic rather than wearing it to meet his wife's second family. He was dressed in Social Collision Grey Rude Fit Jeans,Lil Wayne Gold Foil T-Shirt, and Vans Aqua And Purple Skull High-Top Sneakers. He looked really hot but not like a father. I didn't mind though, I loved him.

"You guys get down here and Chase, you better be wearing pants, shoes, and a shirt." I called. It wasn't the first time he walked down here naked, refusing to wear anything and go out without clothes. Technically he was about as old as me, but he had the mentality of a six year old.

He charged down the stairs like a bull in a china shop. His golden hair was cut to his ears in a jagged style with one black streak on his right bangs. "Mom, that is so six months ago." He was wearing a Quiksilver Pillfer Shirt, Quiksilver Feeling Good Billy Boardshorts, and Quiksilver Cardone Shoes.

"You can't go out in boardshirts. We aren't going to the beach. We are going to an important person's home. We're going to go see Alice's family." I instructed. He gave me a sad, puppy dog look that he knew I couldn't resist. "Fine. But don't get used to it."

Renesmee skipped down the stairs looking beautiful. Her bronze curls were tied into two ponytails that hung loosely against her shoulders. She was wearing a green Limited Too Tiered Floral Mix Print Top, Limited Too Exposed Snap Flare Jean, Limited Too Heart Wedges, and a Limited Too Leopard Scarf.

We walked to my new beige Cadillac Escalade. I hopped into the passenger seat, the kids hopped in the back, and Ryder stepped into the driver's side. I heard them rummaging through the DVD cases in the back. "I want to watch Horton Hears A Who!" Renesmee whined.

"Too bad, munchkin. I want to watch Speed Racer." Chase replied.

I laughed. "Guys, knock it off! Now, when we get in here you are gonna be on your _best_ behavior. I don't want to hear any 'Chase stepped on my toe' or 'Renesmee kicked me' and I really don't want to have to say 'Stop wrestling each other', understand. I want absolutely none of that. Got it?" They nodded in silence. The car halted gently. "Now, be good and nice."

We all stepped out of the car. I was nervous again but not nearly as bad as last time because this time I knew they weren't mad at me. And two, because I had Ryder. We walked to the door but before we even got to the top step Alice appeared at the door.

"Come in. Everyone is waiting for you and your new beau. And may I say you are rather handsome." I heard a growl from the other room probably from Jasper. We walked inside the room. Everyone except the person I wanted to see was there. Renesmee had an angelic, soft smile on lips.

Chase ran into the house, "Wow! It's like Vampires R Us in here." He exclaimed noisily. I shot him a what-did-I-say look. And he stopped. "Hello, everyone, I am Chase. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said directing it to Carlisle.

Esme's face brightened as she looked at him. "You are so adorable."

"Hello. As you all know I am Renesmee." She said walking into the room, she looked beautiful. Like a child model. Everyone ran to her, huddling around her body. Asking questions non-stop that ran together making it impossible to hear.

"Hello. I am Ryder." He smiled, giving a small wave. Everyone stopped cooing at Renesmee.

"Hey! I'm Emmett, this is Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and you've met Alice." He stated pointing to everyone. "Now, come talk to me. How long have you and Bella been…." He continued to question Ryder but I tuned it out.

I walked to Renesmee. "Are you ready to go see daddy?" I took her hand and we walked up the stairs. Everyone's gaze fell upon us.

The hall was dark and empty until I reached the door that had been a landmark of sadness earlier today. A Crenshaw Heights album flowed into the hall. I knocked on the door. There was no response, so I opened it.

Edward was sitting on his bed moaning and groaning, no longer in a fetal position but still emo-licious. "Edward." I asked.

"Go away. The world hates me." He cried. A pang of guilt hit me hard in the gut. It was completely my fault that he was this way. I couldn't have just stayed inside with him when it snowed or come home on time or follow his instructions. I was so stubborn and I hated it.

"Edward someone wants to see you." I said, his black eyes were still distant and empty. "Come in, Renesmee." I said. She silently walked in with fluid steps.

Edward's eyes just about bugged out of his sockets, he hopped up, grabbed her, and swung her around holding her tight to his chest. "I missed you so much. Never leave me again." This was directed towards Nessie not me so I guessed I should go. I turned on my heel. "Where do you think you're going Miss Bella?" He stated.

"It's okay! I know you just want to be with Nessie right now. And I can completely understand if you hate my guts but I wanted to say sorry. For everything. I know that everything was my fault." I declared, faking a small smile.

"You're completely wrong, Bella! I love you and Nessie more than anything." He said and that was when everything went black. I don't really know what happened I could have fainted but for the moment my mind was empty and dark.

**There you go, chicettes and chicolas. Hope you loved it! :D**


	8. The End

**Chapter 8: The End!**

**I'm sorry to all my loyal fans but this is the end per chapter title. I just don't have the inspiration for this story that I had in the beginning! Thanks to all those who stuck along for the ride. Sorry its short! I've been busy with life and my new Facebook addiction!**

My eyes fluttered open, everyone gazed down at me. "Oh my gosh, Bella! Are you okay?" Ryder cried. I looked up to him, he was hovering over me. I looked around, all the Cullens and my family were glancing at me with relief on their faces. I was lying on an ivory coach in the living room.

He kissed me on the lips. "Get away from her." Edward growled from the chair next to me. Ryder growled.

"Don't tell me to get away from her!" He yelled at Edward. "You let her walk away from you. You were a terrible husband to her. She's never left me, because we love each other. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to-" Ryder was cut off by the doorbell. Esme stood up to get it, walking out of the room.

I heard the _woosh_ of the door opening. I heard Esme let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh, Catherine **(This is for twilightaddict2608! Thanks Catherine!)**! Darling, I haven't seen you in ages! Come in, come in, my dear cousin!" Esme ushered a woman with similar characteristics to herself into the room. Ryder bolted up straight.

"Catherine! Oh, Catherine! Is that you, my love?" He cried out, running up to her. I was so confused. I thought I was his love. I felt a shiver of sadness usher down my unsuspecting spine. Who was this stupid fricking Catherine? And why was she ruining my life?

"Ryder!" I cried. He looked at me with sorrow. "Who the hell is this bitch?" I screamed.

He stammered. "Bella, please don't call her that. I know, this is really hard to understand, but I love her. We haven't seen each other in years. We were high school sweethearts planning to get married. I'm very sorry, Bells."

I scoffed in annoyance. "You know what, don't be sorry! Don't be sorry at all! Cause you know what, I should be sorry! At least at the moment." I jerked up and grabbed Edward's face, smashing his lips to mine. We locked lips and it was fantastic. The lovely buzz from our teenage years was still there. It was absolutely amazing until Edward's lips left mine and he flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

I gasped as I saw Ryder pinning Edward to the wall. "Don't kiss my wife!" He yelled to him. I was shocked and feeling bipolar emotions.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were gaga for _Catherine_?" I asked, spitting Catherine's name out as if it were the most disgusting, bile-ish substance. She shot me a nasty glare, I, in turn, gritted my teeth and shot her a glare back.

Ryder shook his head. " I…. I mean… it's just…. I love you, Bella. I will always love you. Just seeing kissing _him _was so… so terrible. I couldn't stand it. You've always been loyal to me and I will always love you. I want to be with you forever. Catherine left me for dead and you never would. I love you, Bella." He said to me. I tossed my arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't magical like Edward's kiss, but this one was true. It was passionate, full of love, honest, happy, and it was true love. The love that would never end, no matter what happened.

Ryder was the love of my life and I was happy with him. Edward had been a high school sweetheart, fun while it lasted but not meant to be, just like Catherine. I was truly in love with Ryder and I never wanted it to end. I know this totally sounds like some stupid, cheesy Lifetime movie that everyone changes the channel when it comes on.

This was my Lifetime movie and it might be cheesy and stupid but it is love. True love. I don't know if this is true but a wise person who's name I have forgotten, once said, "True love conquers all." Whoever that was, I think they were right.

Now, that Ryder and I were in love bug heaven, it left Edward and Catherine. Which saddened me, at least Edward's case did. I didn't want to leave him back in his emo ways. Even though I was _in_ love with Ryder, doesn't mean I didn't love Edward still. I snapped back to reality and saw Catherine and Edward looking at each other meaningfully.

"Looks like there is a new pair of love bugs in town." I whispered in Ryder's ear. He turned his head and laughed.

"Yeah, well, I have the most beautiful love bug on this planet." He said sneaking back in for another kiss. I enjoyed it before a thought flashed into my mind, the kids. They were trouble makers and I knew they were getting into something. It was mother's intuition.

I parted from the kiss. "I'll be right back." I murmured, before racing up the maple hardwood stairs. I turned the corner to be met by a shocking surprise. Renesmee was looking in the mirror as she applied _black makeup_ all over her pretty little face. I wanted to reprimand, in the motherly assertive way, but I couldn't and just kept laughing.

So was Chase who appeared by my side. She looked at us with a happy smile. This was my baby and I loved her.

6 MONTHS LATER

It has been 6 months since Edward and I reunionized with Renesmee. It was kinda bumpy at first. I mean, Edward wanted me to stay with him and he would have Nessie all the time. It just wouldn't work out. I had discovered Ryder was my monkey man and Edward, well, he was just puppy love.

Ryder and I had Renesmee on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. The Cullens had her on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. I was worried about how all this moving around would affect her in the long run. But she said her and her friends thought it was cool. Twice as many presents (as if she didn't get enough), two bedrooms, two houses, two families, and more. Chase stayed with Ryder and me full time.

Edward and Catherine just announced there engagement, which was good, so now me and Ryder didn't have to feel guilty any longer. Life was once again good. Especially now that I had my family back. It was like a hole in my heart had been refilled. I was happy!

**THE END! Okay, everyone that is the end. There would be more but I am so completely out of inspiration it ain't even funny! I'm sorry to all my dedicated fans who wanted more but I just have writer's block on this story! I'm sorry, but this is the end. It was a pretty good end if you ask me! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reached this page! I am so glad you liked this story. Please check out my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW, that way we can end this story with a bang! ******


End file.
